Zombies and Love?
by It's.Nothing.But.Lust.Or.Love
Summary: It's the end of the world. Nobody knows where it started. Some say it was a virus, some say cows got sick. But in the end, everybody died. But they didn't stay dead. The world is a Zombieland and what happens when Naruto have to stay together with Sasuke, who is actually a zombie? Well, shit happens. Warnings inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: **SasuNaru. BoyxBoy. Sex. Blood & Gore. OC. Oh, and Zombies.

**Summary: **It's the end of the world. Nobody knows where it started. Some say it was a virus, some say cows got sick. But in the end, everybody died. But they didn't stay dead. The world is a Zombieland and what happens when Naruto have to stay together with Sasuke, who is actually a zombie? Well, shit happens.

**A/N: **Soo, I have had this kind of idea for a long, long, long, long time and now I started to wrote it. It was suppose to be a OneShot but then it would've been WAY too long. I kinda liked the story of Warm Bodies. So I made SasuNaru version of it.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own any Naruto-charecters. Allthough I tried to pay for Itachi. And guess what? Nope, I didin't get a Itachi. Shame.

**Zombies and Love?**

The end of the world. You never get it until it happens, actually. People think that, noo, it doesn't come in my lifetime. Well, guess it came a little early then. Nobody knows where it came. It just came. And then, everybody was dead. But the problem was, they didn't stay dead. Yep, welcome to the real-life Zombieland. There are few survivors but they usually are in group. But in this story, we have a lonely blond running in the streets. His name? Uzumaki Naruto. Age? 19. He has been months alone but is still alive. A miracle, actually. But then again, his father, Namikaze Minato was a military-man, so obviously Naruto was trained too. Anyways, Naruto was running away from a pack of zombies. He killed a few of them but there was too much of them. So our little blondie decided to take his legs under and have a little run.

Naruto runned into an alley. He noticed a door and goes inside, locking the door. Then he pushes a table and a heavy closet infront of the door. They started to beat the door but it didn't budge. He was safe, for now. Naruto released a breath and took a look around. It was one of those old shops where the downstairs is the shop and upstairs is the apartment. Naruto explored a little and found food and waterbottles. He was also happy to find a shower that works and chainge-clothes.

"Fuckin' finally. Been long enough without a shower..." Naruto muttered. He undressed his gunholders and finally, his clothes. When he stepped in the shower, he released a long sigh.

"It really has been too long." He whispered to himself. Since it was a store, he found even soap in there. He scrubbed himself clean and stepped out of the shower. He recollected his stuff and walked to the bedroom that was closest to the bathroom. He put the chainge-clothes on but he didn't put the gunholders yet. His sky-blue eyes took a notice of a picture on the bed. He took it in his hand and looked at it. In the picture was a young raven-haired boy. Couldn't be older than 13. The raiven hair was short at front, two bangs fraiming a pale face and the rest of the hair was spiked up at a style that resemples a duckbutt. Naruto smiled at that. Then he took a notice of the boys' face and he must say, the boy was cute. His skin was pale and smooth and he has dark eyes. _Must be dark brownish, they can't be black,_ Naruto thought. But in the picture, boys' eyes were black. In the picture was another person too. _Older brother?,_ Naruto thought because he looked similiar to the smaller boy in the picture. Only difference was that the older boys' hair was longer, pulled in a loose ponytail and that there were these thin lines on his face. In the picture both boys' were smiling and the older boy had a hand on the younger's shoulder. Naruto raised both eyebrows and turned the picture another way around to look if there was anything written. There was. It read: _Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, year 2014. _

Well, now Naruto was interested. He counted that if this younger boy, which he thought was Sasuke, was in this picture 13, then that would make him now 19, same age as Naruto.

"If he's still alive... which I doubt." Naruto muttered and placed the photo back on the bed. Then he heard a step and froze. He listened and heard another step. He grapped his pistole from bed and stood up with it. He started to walk, slowly in to the corridor. First he looked to the right where are the stairs down, then the left where the corridor continued. He heard shuffling from there and started to walk towards the sound. The sound came from another bedroom, so Naruto stopped behind the door, hand at the handle. He took a deep breath and opened the door fast and aimed the gun in the room, or to be more precise, the person in the room.

Naruto recognized the hair-style: Duckbutt. He was the boy from the picture. Sasuke? His back was to Naruto, although Naruto opened the door pretty loudly, the boy didn't show any marks that he noticed it. So Naruto opened his mouth.

"Hey! Turn around, slowly. Just sayin' that I'm having a gun here and I'm not afraid to shoot."

The boy turned his head and turned around. Naruto was right, he was the boy in the picture, only he looked much older. He was taller than Naruto by a head at least and his body was slender but muscular. His clothes were torn and dirty which waked a question in Naruto's head, _Why hasn't he chainged if even I found chainge-clothes in here? _

"Are you Uchiha Sasuke?" The boy didn't say anything, only looked with his black eyes. _So, they are black after all..._ Naruto thought to himself. Naruto also noticed the boys' lack of attention. He frowned.

"Can you talk, Uchiha?" Nothing. No reaction. Except now the boy started to walk towards Naruto and the blond started to suspect the raven's strange behavior.

"Stop moving, unless you want me to shoot you." Once again, no reaction. The taller walked still closer to Naruto and the latter started to take steps back. Every step that the raven took, the blond took one too. This continued until Naruto's back hit the wall and then in a blink of eye the raven boy was infront of Naruto and the blond froze.

_That couldn't be possible...that's not human..._, he thought with wide crystal-blue eyes. He watched the raven closely as did the latter. The raven tilted his head a little to the side and then the other. Then something caught Naruto's intention at the taller boy's shoulder. _Oh shit..._ It was bitemark. The boy was a zombie.

Naruto's breath started to quicken at this. Naruto was stuck. He couldn't move but neither did the taller of these two. They stayed really close for a long time until the boy shocked Naruto again.

"W...Wha...t's...wr...ong?" Naruto's eyes widened more at that. _He talked? No, it's not possible... zombies can't talk...can they?_

"What?" Naruto could see that the boy tried to get words from his mouth.

"Wh...at's...wro...ng?" The raven asked again. Naruto was baffled. Never had he heard a dead-one talk. And he had killed a lot of them, so...

"Could you belive me if I said that you're too close?" The dead-one thought about this and took a careful step back.

"Thanks." Naruto said with more ease now. The zombie was still too close but it was easier to be ready now that the blond wasn't cornered. The raven still looked at Naruto and Naruto looked back. Finally Naruto collected his courage and asked the guestion that has been in his head.

"How can you talk?" The raven shrugged at that.

"Why you're not trying to eat me?" The raven thought for a while and opened his mouth.

"C...Can't...eat..." At this Naruto relaxed more and the fear disappeared. Instead, Naruto's blue eyes are full of curiousity now.

"Why's that?" He asked softly. The raven thought for a while again and answered.

"I...was...f...for...bid..." Right after that Naruto's thought flew to the picture and the oblivious older boy in it.

"What's your name?"

"...Sa...suke..." _I knew it,_ the blond thought. At that Naruto heard something downstairs and footsteps. They were coming upstairs. Naruto aimed his gun and was ready to shoot... But there only came a human. The other boy from the picture, Uchiha Itachi. Itachi's eyes met Naruto's and they widened. Naruto dropped his aim, but still kept the gun ready.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I presume that you're Uchiha Itachi?" The ladder nodded and glanced the other Uchiha behind the blond.

"Sasuke... didn't do anything, did he?" Naruto shook his head. Itachi released a breath at that and gave the blondie a look-over. Naruto's hair was golden blonde that would put even sun in to shame. It was messy, like he just got up from bed, but for now, it was also damp. _Probably took a shower..._ Itachi thought at that. Then he fixed his gaze on his cheeks. There were three lines, on each cheek, giving him a foxy look. His skin was also naturally tanned and smooth, not really hairy. The blond is short, his body resembles a bit of a female, but is still muscular. And those legs look like they could run miles. Itachi smirked at that. But the most stunning feature was the eyes, that are neither sky-blue, or crystal-blue. Just breath-taking.

"Hey, stop that!" At that shout Itachi came back to his thoughts and looked up. There was Sasuke, taking advance of his heigh compared to the blond and sniffing the shorter's male's hair. There was something different about his eyes that caught Itachi's attention. His eyes were... almost curious. And that was odd because Sasuke hadn't shown any emotions since he turned. Itachi frowned at that and looked at the blond who was trying to pry Sasuke off of him. There was something about his aura...

"Hey, Uchiha! Little help here?!" The blond shouted and snapped Itachi out of his thoughts. The latter sighted and decided to help the little blond.

"Sasuke, let our guest take a breath, please?" At his name, Sasuke looked up, thought, and took a step back. Naruto let out a breath and looked Itachi.

"Thanks. I don't mean to be offensive here but... what the hell is he?" The blond took a look at Sasuke. Sasuke looked back with a blank expression. Itachi looked both of them with curiosity.

"What about we sit down and have a little chat?" It was a guestion, yes, but it didn't left any room for arguments. The blond nodded and followed Itachi to the living room which was at the second floor, Sasuke right behind them. Itachi sat on a chair and gestured the blonde sit across from him in the sofa. And Naruto did, with Sasuke sitting clumzily next to him. Naruto took a look and Sasuke looked right back, without blinking. Naruto turned his gaze to Itachi.

"So...what is he?" Naruto asked eyes full of curiousity. Itachi shifted his eyes to Sasuke – who was still staring at the blond which the latter didn't notice or he ignored it – then shifted his eyes back to blue ones.

"He's a zombie – obliviously."

"Yeah, I knew that much, but there's something else there, isn't it?" The blonde stated more than asked. When Itachi didn't show any signs to continue Naruto opened his mouth again.

"There has to be something more. First. He doesn't try to eat me, instead he follows me like a lost puppy..." At that Sasuke frowned little and thought about it. "Second. He's way too fast to be a normal walker... but I think you knew that..." At that Itachi downcasted his eyes. "And third. He fucking speaks! That would be strange enough considering he's suppose to be dead." Itachi lifted his gaze back to the blond.

"I don't know what's wrong with him but trust me, I've been more that twice thankful that he hasn't tried to eat me." Naruto didn't say anything, waiting for Itachi to continue.

"He was bitten about three weeks ago. He asked me to kill him when he would turn in to one of them. But when the time did come... I hesitated. But it appeared that I didn't have to kill him after all. He didn't try to do anything, then a couple weeks ago he started to say just simple words, like my name or that he smells them. The speed though, I don't have any idea about that. All I know that Sasuke haven't tried to go on rampage and kill people. But a strange thing is that he haven't showed any emotions these whole three weeks and now he's showing them... when you came." Although Itachi said this to see how the blond reacted, but Naruto didn't react the way he would've wanted. The blond looked almost thoughtful.

"I haven't seen anything like Sasuke before. I've seen different kind of walkers of my time been outside but they haven't been anything like Sasuke." At that Itachi started to thought too. Sasuke has been isolated from Itachi and didn't seem to care about him. But this blonde... he gets reactions out of Sasuke. It's only been an hour but he can see them in his little brother. Don't say...

"N...Naru...to?" When Itachi heard that he raised his gaze and looked Sasuke. Naruto was looking at Sasuke too, eyes shining with suprise.

"Yeah?" The blonde asked unsertainly. Sasuke thought and then there was a twitch in the corner of his mouth... Itachi's eyes widened. It's been a long time since he saw that smirk.

"Dobe..." There was silence for full 15 seconds, before the blond riled up.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW CAN YOU BE DEAD WHEN YOU SMIRK LIKE THAT _AND_ CALL ME STUPID NAMES, TEME!?" Itachi smirked. Yeah, even dead, Sasuke could annoy the crap out of people. Then, before either Naruto or Itachi could say a word, Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth with his pale hand and put his index finger to his lips. A sign of silence. Naruto's blue-eyes were wide and oh, so blue.

"It's...them." Sasuke said with rough voice and the second the words left from his mouth a big bang could be heard from downstairs, followed by groans and moans.

"Shit!" Could be heard from the blond's mouth that was still covered. Naruto pryed Sasuke's hand off and runned to the bedroom. At there, he took his gunholders and put them on. Then he put his commando boots on and runned back to where Itachi and Sasuke were.

"There should be firelatters right below the window, down the corridor, you should go Itachi. I hold them on." Sasuke turned his head to Naruto and looked back at Itachi. He knew that look. Itachi sighted and took his weapon from his pants.

"No, you should go. I have been keeping bomb's at the cellar for these kind of situations. Now, I don't want to leave this situation pass me by. Do you know any place where we could meet?" Naruto thought for a while. He looked to be ready for arguments but Itachi's face was enough to let him know that he was going to lose the battle.

"There's my family's old ranch, right out of town. That's the place I am supposed to meet my sister. It's about 20 miles to the south. It's not easy to miss." Naruto smirked at that.

"I didn't know you had a sister." At that time, the rotten corpses were starting to come upstairs. Naruto shot a couple of them right in the head, between the eyes. Itachi whistled.

"Yeah, well, I didn't tell ya." Now there were too many of them that they started to retreat. When they were at the window, Naruto opened it and gestured Sasuke to go first. Sasuke goes, clumsily down the latter. Naruto goes through the window but before Itachi closes it Naruto opens his mouth.

"Itachi? Don't die. See ya at the ranch." And then Naruto was gone. Itachi smirked.

"I'm an fucking Uchiha Itachi, I don't die that easily." Then he shut the window.

Naruto landed and looked at the closed window. Then he gestured Sasuke to follow.

"Come on. It isn't a long distance at the ranch. About 25 minutes if we walk. 15 if we run." At that Naruto started to run, Sasuke clumsily behind him. When they were far away from the building they were, it exploded. Naruto stopped and looked back at the smoke.

"He...survived. I know... Itachi." Naruto turned his head to look at Sasuke. Then the blond smiled, nodded and continued to the ranch. After 16 minutes they arrived at the ranch. It was fenced. The fence was at least a two meter high and it was metallic. The yard inside the fence was huge and spacious. The main-house was two-storey and it was painted light green. The roof was black. There was also other buildings at the yard and a truck-car. Naruto inhaled and let the air out.

"God, I've missed this place." Sasuke arched an eyebrow at that. Naruto glanced and sighted.

"We used to come here with my sister. But it was only in summer. Our great-parents used to live here. I don't know if they are alive anymore, but knowing Granma-Tsunade, she probably put electricity in the fence." Naruto shrugged at the electricity part. Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked at the fence.

"Come on. We need to get to the gate before we are discovered." Naruto started to walk to the gate, Sasuke following. When they got to the gate, Naruto whistled.

"Well, she really did over-do this this time." The blond muttered. At the gate was barbed wire. To be more precise, the whole gate was barbed wire. Naruto and Sasuke looked at the gate with awe and then shrugged. Naruto got to the gate and opened the gate door. When both boys were through it, Naruto closed it. Then they walked to the main-house. Naruto opened the door slowly, not making any sound with gun ready. When the door was open Naruto aimed the gun to his left then right. Then he started to walk slowly to the right, where the living room was. At there was a short, red-haired girl with her back to the boys.

"Cash?" Naruto asked carefully, being afraid the worst. Then the girl turned around...

**To Be Continued...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well, what do you think? =)**

**I think that it's a fine start... maybe... or not. As for the lenght, I really don't know how long this will be. That I know, that this is shorter than _The Most_ _Retarted Vampire in The World: Sasuke Uchiha_. This will probably be 10 Chapters at most. But we have to wait and see. =)**

**So, until next time!**

**Sayonara! **

**I am out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: **SasuNaru. BoyxBoy. Sex. Blood & Gore. OC. Oh, and Zombies.

**A/N: **Soo, I guess the first chapter wasn't a whole disaster. I re-read it and it was actually quite good... if I can say. I decided to continue this story. Not a short-version but a long-version.

**Warnings: **SasuNaru fluff! Also, like said OC, not a bitch one.

**Disclaimer: **I'm pissed at Masashi. He doesn't want to give me Itachi. Or Naruto. Or Kiba. Shame.

**Zombies and Love?**

"Cash?" Naruto asked from the short red-haired girl. The girl turned around only to reveal a huge smile on her face and shining dark-blue eyes.

"Naru-chan!" Then before Naruto could say a word, he was tackled to the floor in a bone-crushing hug. Sasuke's eyes widened comically at the face the blond made.

"Oh, Naru, I was so worried! I thought you were going to get eaten! Or worse, you becoming one of them! Who would I hug then when the whole world is dead!?" The girl kept clining to Naruto and the latter tried to pry her off.

"Jesus, Cashmir! I can't breathe!" At that Cashmir let go of the blonde but she was still sitting on him. Her big eyes were full of tears. Naruto noticed them and sat too, cupping her sister's cheeks and wiping the tears that were close to fall off. Then he leaned his forehead against the girl's and looked into her eyes.

"Jeez, you're supposed to be older than me but you act like a child." The blond muttered at the red-haired girl. Cashmir hiccuped and closed her eyes, the tears falling from her eyes.

"I-I can't h-help it. I-I'm worrying a-about you, Naruto. You're the only one left." Cashmir whispered. Naruto chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I suppose you got that part from me." The girl pulled away and glared, no more tears falling from her eyes.

"It's the other way around, you idiot." Again, Naruto chuckled and kissed her forehead again.

"I know..." Then they both smiled the same smile. Sasuke watched this reunion silently. They looked so much alike. They both had messy hair, exept the girl- Cashmir- owned a truly red one. The girl's hair was short, but it wasn't as spiky as Naruto's. The girl's face was round and soft – just like Naruto's – and she was tanned too. She still was paler than Naruto, the color more like olive-skinned. The girl's eyes were darker shade than Naruto's, more like evening-sky where Naruto's was day-sky. But still, the eyes possessed the same shine as Naruto. And where in Naruto's cheeks were the whisker-like lines, the girl had nothing in there.

Both Uzumaki's got off the floor and the first time dark-blue eyes turned to look at Sasuke. She smiled at him.

"And who are you?" She asked with a sweet voice, full of kindness. At that, unnoticed from the girl, sky-blue eyes looked panicked. _I can't tell her he's a zombie, she'll shoot him right there. Or worse, she'll cut his head off, kick it as a football, burn _it and _his body and put the ashes in horseshit. And that's not what we want..._

"Well, aren't you going to answer?" Sasuke thought for a while and he was about to say something when Naruto interrupted him, jumping between Sasuke and his sister with a smile.

"Cash, hey, meet Uchiha Sasuke. I found him on my way here. He hasn't said anything since I met him and I think he's kind of mute." Naruto looked behind him at Sasuke with a look that says 'No arguments'. Sasuke shrugged at that. Then Naruto looked his sister again and his smile dropped. Cashmir wasn't buying it. Not at all. Her armes were crossed across her chest and her index finger was tapping her arm.

"Naruto... you know that I know you. What you just told me is bullshit. Now, tell me the truth and no one is going to get hurt." She said with a dark voice and the blond shivered. These times, she's just like their mother. Just right on creepy. Naruto was going to say something when Sasuke interrupted him this time.

"Hello. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. And your name is Cashmir, right?" When the words came out of the raven's mouth, Naruto's eyes widened and he turned to look at him. Sasuke wore a calm expression, not once a blank. Naruto blinked. _How...when...what? When did this happen. He didn't stutter. _When Naruto continued to ramble in his head, Cashmir took a step closer to the Uchiha. Her eyes wore a emotion: doubt.

"Yes, my name is Uzumaki Cashmir. How old are you?" And now Naruto rolled his eyes. Cashmir got in to the big-sister-mode.

"I'm 19, how old are you then?" There was a silence. Naruto glanced nervously between these two, who decided to have a staring competition. This continued for Naruto's opinion for ages before Cashmir smiled widely.

"I'm 25. Nice to meet ya, Uchiha. And for your information, next time Naruto..." Naruto tensed at his own name. "When you bring ex-dead-ones inside the house, you could just tell me the truth." Then she walked away. Naruto's mouth fell open. _She knew? This whole time she knew? Damn, she really is damn good in this. But ex-dead..._, Naruto's eyes widened.

"Hey! Cash! Wait! Ex-dead? You know what happens?" Cashmir turned around to look Naruto.

"Yeah. I knew one ex-dead-one. Why?" Now Naruto started to pace hands in his hair. Then he stopped and looked at his sister.

"Who?" At his guestion, she bit her lip and frowned, clearly thinking. Naruto riled up.

"I'M NOT A CHILD! TELL ME, DAMMIT!" At that she riled up too.

"YOU DARE TO RAISE YOUR VOICE FOR ME! I'M OLDER THAN YOU, SHOW SOME RESPECT, BLONDIE!" That got Naruto to shut up. Again Sasuke watched with fascination. Even their personalitys were alike. Both were loud and childish, but could be mature if they wanted. And both had a terrible nerve.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Just don't freak out, okay?" Naruto nodded. Cashmir nodded too and took a long breath and let it out.

"Jiraya." Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke looked at the blond. He looked taken aback. His eyes were full of shock.

"What?" Naruto whispered. Cashmir looked up and said again.

"You heard me. Jiraya. He was bitten but he never attacked anyone. Then one day, he just started to spoke like nothing like that never happened. Like he never was a zombie." Naruto thought for awhile. His eyes were downcasted so either of the other two could see his eyes. Then he raised his eyes and his eyes were full of anger.

"Why didn't you tell me? You didn't tell me anything!" The blond's hands fisted and started to shake. But then again, his sister riled up too.

"Because Tsunade said I couldn't say anything to you! She didn't want you to take the burden! It was hers!"

"Then why did you know about it?! Huh?!"

"BECAUSE I WAS THE REASON HE GOT BITTEN!" That sentance was followed by silence. The siblings were looking at each other and Sasuke was looking both of them. The silence continued until Cashmir broke it, this time with a smaller voice.

"We were getting food from town. We were attacked. I didn't see one of them coming. He came between. He took the hit that should have been mine. And that... is _my _burden." She said before turning around and continuing to kitchen, where she was going before interrupted. Naruto let out an angry huff of breath and stormed outside, door slamming behind him. Sasuke looked after Naruto before turning around and walking in to kitchen where Cashmir was sitting in a chair, elbows at the table and hand shadowing her eyes.

"This happens all the time, don't worry about it. He just hates being left outside." Cashmir says without looking Sasuke. Sasuke stands there silently. Then Cashmir raised her head, eyes little red.

"I think you should go check on him. He doesn't like being alone when he is mad. You can probably find him at the truck." Sasuke nodded and turned around, ready to go. But just before he stepped out of the kitchen he heard Cashmir say something else.

"Take good care of him. He has been through a lot." Sasuke nodded without looking behind him and walked to the yard. He spotted the blonde head where Cashmir said it would be – at the truck. The car's hood was open and Naruto was bended over the car's motor, tool in his hand. His blue eyes still held some anger in them but now they looked concentrated. Sasuke walked over the car and leaned against it. There was silence between them – only the sound of tools touching the car's motor. When Naruto opened his mouth, he didn't raise his eyes from the motor.

"Why – no, how did you speak without stuttering?" Sasuke looked down and thought for awhile of how to say it to the blonde.

"I don't know. First... I felt like I have been feeling since I turned. Just numb. Then I started to feel emotions...like amazement, shock and curiosity. I don't know how to explain it... but I can demonstrate." At that, Naruto stood up and looked at Sasuke. He put the tools out of his hands and wiped the hand off from oil. The Sasuke took that hand gentley on his own and stepped closer. Naruto didn't move even when Sasuke came close to him. He just looked up Sasuke in the eyes, his own shining. Sasuke pressed Naruto's hand flat against his chest – where his heart located.

"Close your eyes..." He whispered and Naruto did. Sasuke moved carefully a little closer to Naruto, their chests almost touching.

"What do you feel?" Sasuke whispered again, so guietly that if there would be more people, they wouldn't hear it. Only Naruto would. And Naruto did and he answered the guestion.

"Well... I feel a hard and flat chest..." The blond smirked a little at the end of his sentance. Sasuke snorted. And Naruto suprised at that because Sasuke was supposed to be dead.

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't grow boobs. But what else you can feel?" The raven said with a smile – that goes unnoticed by the blond who still has his eyes closed. Naruto smiled at that too, a brighter smile but concentrated nevertheless. He felt – despite the hard and flat chest – warmth... and little impulses right under his palm. He also felt the chest rise and fall. _Warm, impulses and breathing... those impulses are like-_ Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke was still smiling and his dark eyes were shining in the sunlight.

"I feel... warmth... the rise and fall of your chest... and a heartbeat..." At that Sasuke's smile only widened. Naruto felt this little twing in his chest and his smile started to widen too.

"What's your conclusion, doctor?" Sasuke whispered huskily. Naruto could feel his breath on his face.

"Sasuke... YOU'RE ALIVE!" The blonde shouted and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck – well at least the arm that wasn't still held by Sasuke. Sasuke wrapped his other arm around Naruto's waist and hoisted him up and started to spin him around. Neither of them noticed but Cashmir was in the window, looking at them with a smile on her face. When both boys' head was spinning, Sasuke fell on the ground and Naruto rolled off of him and turned on his back too, that he could look in the sky. Then they both just stared at the sky, still keeping that one hand linked together – not that either of them noticed it. They just lied on the ground in total silence until they heard Cashmir yell something.

"Naruto! You should come here! There's something on the radio!" At that both Naruto and Sasuke got up and runned inside. When Naruto got where Cashmir was he gave her a quick hug before going to kitchen – where the radio was seated. In the radio was heared a faint, but still familiar voice. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Is it... Tsunade?" Naruto asked and looked behind him at Cashmir. She nodded and gestured the radio. Naruto turned around again and listened the radion.

"_Listen up all you survivors out there! We have a secured place where are food, water, electricity and a non-infection-zone. I repeat: a none-infection-zone. We are at New York, the southest district. We have send evacuation-cars to every city at the country. If you hear this, come to the following places of your city-" _Naruto shut his ears at the rest. He felt two emotions: relief and hope. He was reliefed that Tsunade had survived. And he felt hope that maybe... maybe this small pack of human-kind could survive. Naruto turned around to find the same emotion in the eyes of Sasuke and Cashmir.

"What do you say, that we go check that place?" Naruto asked with a grin. Sasuke and Cashmir nodded.

"We can do this, Naruto." Cashmir said with a smile too. Naruto nodded at her. Yes, they could do it and would do it. Not even half of hour later, all three were seated at the kitchen table, maps and lists infront of them.

"So, the camp is the southest district of New York. We are at here, at the countryside, out of the northest district of N.Y. So, if I could fix the truck outside, we could drive through the city. It would probably take a couple days of me to fix it." Naruto said to the other two at the table.

"I could probably go check Jiraya's and dad's old mercenary. There might be some more guns left, though some of them might be broken. I might be able to fix them, though. Then I could also collect food and water for storege." Cashmir thought and nodded for a confirmation. Naruto nodded and looked at Sasuke. The raven had a thoughtful look on his face.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" The shorter of the two asked. Sasuke looked up with a suprised look.

"Nothing. It's just... Itachi should have been here already." At the name of the older Uchiha Naruto's eyes widened and Cashmir looked confused.

"Who's Itachi?" She asked. Sasuke looked at her and answered that he was his older brother. Cashmir nodded and asked what was going on. Sasuke explained the story of him being left behind and all this time Naruto thought what could've had happened to him. _There is a possibility that he found other survivors and stayed with them. Allthought, he would've probably tried to reached us. Then there's also a possibility that he got lost or that he can't leave the city. Or that he's- No, he isn't dead._ Then there was a loud bang. All three were up at once and guns ready.

"What was that?" Cashmir asked warily. There was some footsteps, allthought weak.

"Door." Sasuke said. He also wary and ready. Naruto said nothing and started to move out of the kitchen. He chose the right where he got to the living room – where the sounds came from. When he got there thought, he froze. He heared Cashmir and Sasuke come behind him and he heard Cashmir gasp. There stood a bloody person. The said person were covered in blood and his clothes were ripped – allthough he wasn't bitten, Naruto checked. The person had a long black hair and pale skin – for what could be seen under the mud and blood. He looked just like -

"Itachi." Sasuke whispered behind Naruto and said person raised his head. He smiled weakly.

"Well, hello Sasuke, Naruto, Missy." He said with weak voice.

"Are you okay? Is that your blood?" Naruto asked. Itachi shooked his head.

"No, I runned out of ammos, so I used my father's old katana. The blood's from the dead ones."

"Are you hurt?" Cashmir asked. But there was a secret meaning behind that sentance. _"Are you bitten?"_

"No, I'm not hurt nor was I bitten. But I believe we haven't seen before. I'm Uchiha Itachi. And you are, Missy?" Cashmir huffed at the name for twise already. She was clearly annoyed.

"My name is Uzumaki Cashmir and before you ask I'm 25, thank you." She said interrupting Itachi when he was clearly going to ask about her age. Naruto smiled at the chainge.

"So, you are that blondie's sister after all." Itachi muttered but everyone heard it, and it was supposed to be heard too.

"Yes, I'm that blondies big-sister and if you wouldn't mind to go take a shower because you are dirtying my grandmother's floor. Thank you very much." Cashmir turned around and started to walk towards the kitchen. Itachi was going to ask where the bathroom is when he heard Cashmir yell.

"Down the corridor, second door of the left!" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Can she read minds?" He asked from Naruto. The ladder shrugged.

"Sometimes... I think that too." And he too disappeared to the kitchen. Then there was only Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi noticed something different about him but couldn't put a finger on what.

"What? Not a ' I'm glad you're okay' or ' Good you're not dead'?" He asked with a smirk. Sasuke smirked back and Itachi shocked.

"Well, if you want one, then fine. ' I'm glad you're okay'. Now go to the shower, Cashmir can be really scary if she wants to." Sasuke said turning around and walking to the kitchen. Itachi still stood there, shocked. Sasuke spoke without stuttering. Infact, he spoke like he used to. And his black eyes were shining, not the dull colour they used to be. Itachi smiled. _It looks like you found your cure, little brother. _He thought and walked down the corridor to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

**To Be Continued...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And, there we go.**

**Another chapter out, Wohoo! =)**

**You guys thought that I was done, didn't cha? Well nope. I'm still gonna stick around with this story plus the vampire fiction. I also did do something on my profile, so it's just not a blank page anymore. Oh, and plus I've slept more now. Actually I've slept too much, and now I'm pretty much jumping on the walls right now. So, now I need to get my medication. Darn.**

**So, until next time!**

**Sayonara! =)**

**I am out.**


End file.
